Wolverine
(Oct 1974) and first full appearence in (Nov 1974). Since then, Wolverine has been one of the most well-known and popular Marvel Comics characters rivalling Spider-Man and Hulk, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. | Teams1 = "Wolverines"; Wolverines Vol 1 1 Howard Variant Textless.jpg | Teams2 = Wolverines ;Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 (Earth-81122).jpg | Teams3 = Wolverine; Wolverine from 5 Ronin 3.png | Teams4 = Wolverine Squad; Wolverine Squad (Multiverse) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0001.jpg | Others1 = Akihiro; Akihiro (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 10 cover.jpg | Others2 = Albert; Albert (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others3 = Jimmy Hudson; Jimmy Hudson (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 25.jpg | Others4 = Laura Kinney; Laura Kinney (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 5 5 001.jpg | Others5 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Others6 = Rancor; Rancor (Earth-691) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Others7 = Wolverine (Skrull); Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 page 38 James Howlett (Retro, Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others8 = Gwen Stacy / "Laura Kinney"; Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-65) from All-New Wolverine Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Others9 = Holocaust's minion; Wolverine (Holocaust) (Earth-295) from X-Men Chronicles Vol 1 2 Cover.jpg | Others10 = Infinity War Doppelganger; Wolverine (Doppelganger) (Earth-616).jpg | Others11 = M-Branch member; Wolverine (X-Force) (Earth-616).jpg | Others12 = Hatchitech's X-Man; Wolverine (Hatchitech) (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 55 001.jpg | Others13 = Hellverine; Hellverine.jpg | Others14 = Park; Park (Earth-616) 0002.png | Others15 = Tomi Shishido; Tomi Shishido (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 18.png | Others16 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Wolverine from Wolverines Vol 1 13.jpg | Others17 = Wolverine; Wolverine (Earth-1002) from X-Men Millennial Visions Vol 1 2000 0001.jpg | Others18 = Jubilation Lee; Jubilation Lee (Earth-13729) 004.png | Others19 = Poison Wolverine; Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Wolverine from Venomized Vol 1 1 001.png | Others20 = Gabby Kinney; Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-18366) from All-New Wolverine Vol 1 33 001.jpg | Others21 = Sentinel; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 27 Wolverine (Sentinel) (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Others22 = Poppupian; James Howlett (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others23 = Wolverine; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 3 page 17 Wolverine (Earth-10173).jpg | Others24 = Edwin Jones; Edwin Jones (Counter-Earth) (Earth-TRN583) from Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 5 001.png | Others25 = Wolverine; Wolverine (Female) from Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1988 0001.jpg | Related1 = Dark Claw; Logan Wayne (Earth-9602) from Legends of the Dark Claw Vol 1 1 (Cover).jpg | Related2 = Ocelot; Ocelot (Warpies) (Earth-616) from Excalibur Vol 1 63 001.png | Related3 = Raze Darkholme; Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg | Related4 = Shadowcat; Katherine Pryde (Earth-295) from Generation Next Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related5 = Weapon Hex; Laura Kinney (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Weapon Hex Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related6 = Wolvie; Wolvie (Mojoverse) 001.jpg | Related7 = X-23; Kirika Yashida (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 12.jpg | Related8 = Diamond Patch; Diamond Patch (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related9 = H-Beta; Robert Andrews (Earth-616) from Weapon X Vol 3 6 001.jpg | Related10 = Weapon H; Weapon H Vol 1 1 Skan Variant Textless.jpg | Related11 = Wolver-Mean; Wolver-Mean (Earth-616) from West Coast Avengers Vol 3 1 0001.jpg | Related12 = Sabreclaw; Hudson Logan (Earth-982) from Avengers Next Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related13 = Wild Thing; Rina Logan (Earth-982).jpg | Related14 = Clawfoot; No Image Male.jpg | Related15 = Wolverinepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-1946) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related16 = Mean; Mean (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Related17 = Wolverham; Wolverham (Earth-7321) from Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related18 = Wolverine-Bug; Wolverine-Bug (Earth-8311) from Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related19 = Wolver-Wimp; James Howlett (Earth-9791).jpg | Related20 = Torrent; Kendall Logan (Earth-9811) from What If Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Related21 = Death; James Howlett (Earth-10082) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 36.jpg | Related22 = Claw; James Howlett (Earth-10245).jpg | Related23 = Rumbo; Rumbo (Earth-12927) from Power Pachyderms Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related24 = Kouen; Kouen (Earth-13119) from Savage Wolverine Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Related25 = Clawed Monet; James Howlett (Earth-24221).jpg | Related26 = Obnoxio-Wolverine; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-28857) from What If Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Related27 = Wolverina; Logana (Earth-89923) from What The Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Related28 = Ferret; Ferret (Earth-95431).jpg | Related29 = Gwenverine; Old Man Logan Vol 1 2 Gwen Variant Textless.jpg }}